dmofandomcom-20200223-history
Digivolution
Introduction '''Digivolution''' (進化 ''Shinka''[http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?], lit. "Evolution") is a term used in the [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon Digimon] series. It is a process used by [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon Digimon], monsters that inhabit a parallel universe called the [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_World Digital World] that spawned from Earth's telecommunications network. Through Digivolution, a Digimon can develop into a more powerful being. During Digivolution the Digimon's appearance and attributes change, and it becomes significantly stronger than it was before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous. However, the Digimon's consciousness remains unchanged. If a [[Digimon]] does not absorb enough data needed to maintain the form, it will not be able to retain that form for long and revert to a lower level in a matter of time. Digivolution is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form '''Digi-Egg''' (デジタマ ''Digitama''[http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) and six main evolutionary steps. Digivolution Phases *Fresh* *In-Training* *Rookie *Champion (Unlock at level 11) *Ultimate (Unlock at level 25) *Mega (Unlock at level 41) **Burst Mode (only available to certain digimon,Unlocked at level 65 for Mercenary,71 for Partner) **Side Mega (only available to certain digimon, Unlocked at level 65 and doesn't drain tamer ds as fast as Burst Mode) *Jogress (unlocks after completing a specific digimon quest line) Updated 07/10/2013 **[[Omegamon]] (only available after completing Agumon and Gabumon Quest Lines. Quests require lvl 70 tamer, evolution up to mega unlocked, and Agumon and/or Gabumon at lvl 41. Side mega must be '''locked''' i.e. can't digivolve to victory-greymon and Z'dGarurumon) **[[Alphamon Ouryuuken]] (only available after completing Ryuudamon and Dorumon [RaptorDramon] Quest Lines. Quests require lvl 55 tamer, evolution up to mega unlocked and Ryuudamon and/or Dorumon [RaptorDramon] at lvl 41. **Shakkoumon (only available after completing Armadillomon [Shakkoumon] and Patamon [Shakkoumon] Quest Lines. Quests require a lvl 50 Tamer, Evolution up to Champion unlocked, and Armadillomon/Patamon [Shakkoumon] to be lvl 20+ (note: must be lvl 50 to use the jogress itself, but lvl 20+ to start the jogress quests) **[[Examon]] (not yet Implimented into GDMO) (*)(skipped in Digimon Masters Online) Digivolution Cost To digivolve your active digimon you need a certain amount of Digi-Soul (aka Digivolution Cost) and a continuous amount of Digi-Soul to maintain your digimon at that level (aka Upkeep Cost). The Digivolution Cost depends on the digimon and the level you want your digimon to digivolve to. The Upkeep Cost is fixed per digivolution stage and is as follows: *Champion **4 Digi-Soul points every 5 seconds. *Ultimate **8 Digi-Soul points every 5 seconds. *Mega **11 Digi-Soul points every 5 seconds. *Side Mega/Burst Mode **Side Megas (Such as [[ZeedGarurumon]], [[VictoryGreymon]], [[KingEtemon]], Fighter Mode, [[BanchouLeomon]], [[Cherubimon (Good)]], [[Ophanimon]], etc) have an upkeep 11 Digi-Soul points every 3 seconds. **Burst Modes (Such as [[Gallantmon Crimson Mode]], [[Craniummon]], [[Fujinmon]], Partner Burst Modes, etc) have an upkeep of 40 Digi-Soul points every 3 seconds. *Jogress **30 Digisoul '''Per Second'''. Note: The Digi-Aura item will prevent DS Upkeep for evolution up to Burst mode. Jogress Stage digimon will have their DS upkeep reduced by half. (i.e. a tamer with a digi-aura can maintain [[Fujinmon]] until both the auras timer runs out and then their own DS, but a tamer with a digi-aura can maintain [[Omegamon]] for twice as long as usual Digivolution Items Some digimons require special items in order to digivolve beyond the Champion level. *Evolutor *Accelerator *[[Burst Mode Items]] (Expand Ultimate Evolution) Evolutor The Evolutor is used to unlock a mercenary digimon's digivolution stage. When you hatch a mercenary digimon egg you may be restricted to digivolve up to Champion or Ultimate, an evolutor can be used to unlock the digivolutions stages that are locked. Unlocking usually requires more than 1 evolutor. You can obtain Evolutors by trading 50 digi-cores for 1 evolutor or buying Evolutors in the Cash-Shop. Accelerator An accelerator can be used to help a digimon reach the Burst Mode stage. The Burst Mode digivolution must be unlocked first using a Burst Mode item related to that digimon or through a quest at lvl65. Need 3 Accelerator for each time evolve to Side-Mega or Burst Mode. [[Burst Mode Items]] Some digimons can digivolve to a level beyond Mega. Starter digimons can unlock this form through a quest at lvl 65 while [[Mercenary Digimons]] need a [[Burst Mode Items|Burst Mode Item]] related to them. These items are available at the Cash-Shop. Besides these items you need a certain amount of accelerators each time you want to digivolve your digimon to Burst Mode. Digivolution Chart